


Baby, are you a door? Because I’d slam you all night long~

by theruinedchildhood



Series: Jeanmarco OTP Prompts [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, modern day AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-02-04 03:46:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1764447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theruinedchildhood/pseuds/theruinedchildhood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two dorks attempting to sext, and failing miserably.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby, are you a door? Because I’d slam you all night long~

**Author's Note:**

> Right. Just something I thought up while going through the OTP Prompts on Tumblr.  
> http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/
> 
> Might attempt to write other shorts like this one, depending on my mood and if I get another chapter of my story written.
> 
> From the prompt: Imagine your OTP attempting sexting.

To: Marco  
10:32pm

I have a craving for your body

From: Marco  
10:34pm

Uh, okay…?

To: Marco  
10:35pm

I’m bored. Entertain me?

From: Marco  
10:37pm

I’m texting you, aren’t I?

To: Marco  
10:38pm

I meant you could do more than just text…

From: Marco  
10:40pm

What, call? I can’t really. My brothers are asleep in the room next to mine. I don’t want to wake them up.

To: Marco  
10:41pm

No not call…

From: Marco  
10:42pm

Then do what?

From: Marco  
10:42pm

I am so confused.

To: Marco  
10:44pm

Dammit Marco

To: Marco  
10:44pm

I’m trying to get you to sext me

From: Marco  
10:45pm

Oh… Right.

From: Marco  
10:45pm

Well… Uh.

From: Marco  
10:45pm

I hear you have a craving for my body…

To: Marco  
10:46pm

Mmm… Yeah I do

From: Marco  
10:47pm

Oh? You going to tell me what you want to do with it?

To: Marco  
10:48pm

I’m gonna put my  
8=======D  
in you

To: Marco  
10:55pm

You there?

From: Marco  
10:57pm

I can’t breathe.

From: Marco  
10:58pm

I can’t take that seriously.

From: Marco  
10:58pm

Oh my God. I can’t believe you sent me that.

From: Marco  
10:59pm

You are such a dork.

To: Marco  
11:00pm

I’m going to sleep.

From: Marco  
11:01pm

Are you upset?

From: Marco  
11:05pm

Jean?

From: Marco  
11:06pm

Speak to me.

From: Marco  
11:07pm

I’m sorry.

From: Marco  
11:08pm

We can try again.

From: Marco  
11:09pm  
Okay? I’ll start.

From: Marco  
11:10pm

Baby, are you a door? Because I’d slam you all night long~

To: Marco  
11:11pm

…

From: Marco  
11:11pm

Okay… Is there a magnet in your pants? Cause I'm attracted to your buns of steel! 

From: Marco  
11:13pm

Nothing?

From: Marco  
11:14pm

Might need to use the big guns…

From: Marco  
11:15pm

Ready for this?

From: Marco  
11:16pm

Hey baby, wanna sit on my lap and we'll talk about the first thing that pops up?

Are you from Tennessee? Because you're the only ten I see!

If you and I were squirrels, could I bust a nut in your hole?

To: Marco  
11:16pm

OMG STOP

To: Marco  
11:16pm

YOURE KILLING ME

From: Marco  
11:17pm

We’re those not appealing…?

To: Marco  
11:17pm

You nerd

To: Marco  
11:18pm

Please… Never use those to me face to face

From: Marco  
11:19pm

Are you sure? I thought the squirrel one was good.

To: Marco  
11:20pm

Especially that one

From: Marco  
11:21pm

Alright then. Your loss…

To: Marco  
11:22pm

I’m heading to bed. night

From: Marco  
11:23pm

Night man. Love you.

To: Marco  
11:23pm

Love you too.


End file.
